


Dorothee had the nicest shoes

by Imaed



Series: Educational [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Chauvinism, Crossdressing, Education, English, Feminism, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Harassment, Hint of Sterek, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Parenting skills, Pre-Slash, Sheriff A+ parenting, Slurs, because we need more sheriff good parenting in our life, david vs goliath, kind of, militantism, walk a day in her shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem when you are trying to educate your school about a very important matter, it's not always easy to understand why the people who care about you worry so much. </p>
<p>It's not like you are fighting a war are you ? You won't be hurt... Well not too much.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Stiles is very very commited to the feminism question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorothee had the nicest shoes

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe than SOS Stiles Stilinski, even if... well it's in French.  
> But fanfiction transcend language don't you think ? Also I'm totally lazy and won't probably translate the first part of the serie so if someone feels motivated, you are welcome to contact me :)

“Wow man ! How do you expect to get into anybody's pant if you don't respect them !! It's, like, the less effective way. “

Three faces stared at him.

“And you are …”

“Well, obviously not a douche.”

It was such a marvelous way to start your day.

~

“Hey ! Where did you get that ?”

Scott was much more observant since the Gerard's debacle, any other day Stiles would bath in the attention. But today was not this day. 

“Surprisingly, somewhere non supernatural” he groaned.

“Does it hurt ?” asked Allison gently. You could almost forget she is a highly trained killer sometimes. 

'Besides, what does she think ?' observed Stiles in his own head. 'Of course it doesn't hurt Allison, it's just half of my face being naturally blue. It happens sometimes when I'm tired of my pallor.'

“Not as much as my pride” he answered instead. “It seems nowadays you must have extra muscle and aggressivity to show you are a man. “

“Did Derek do this to you ?”

Stiles winced and looked at his friend in shock.

“Dude no ! Did you heard me mention how unsupernatural it was ? Derek is definitely supernatural.”

Scott deflated.

“Beside, Derek would hurt anyone. He is a kitten.”

He corrected himself under the dubious looks he received. 

“Okay, a drown, startled, potentially murderous kitten. “

“I find it weird that you two spend so much time together. “

Stiles breathed in and out. They had had this conversation a hundred time already. 

“Just, forget it. I manage Derek.”

Scott shrugged, unconvinced. He chose another topic, just as sensitive.

“So”

“So what ?”

The werewolf raised his eyebrow.

“Where did you get this very manly black eye ?”

“Not everyone can magically heal after a fight you know ? Some of us carry the weigh of our battle forever.”

“For the last time, I didn't hurt you, it's a birthmark !”

“Dude, I have known my body for a very long time, in every corner. I can tell you that this 'birthmark' was not there before the kitten fiasco.”

Allison cleared her throat and observed that he didn't answer the question. Well, thank you Captain 'Let's Ruin the Dodging Technique'. 

Stiles grumbled.

“I had a talk with a guy from the soccer team.” he said. “We have very divergent opinion about chauvinism and stupidity. It seem that claiming that women deserve better than him and his dick is a step on his masculinity. Who knew ?”

Scott facepalmed.

“Do you miss mortal danger so much ? I though that was why you had Derek !”

“I don't 'have' Derek, let him out of this. Just because I'm a decent human being doesn't mean I'm an adrenaline junkie.”

“You seem to like causing limbo wherever you go. Don't you see how dangerous it is ?”

Stiles stared at his best friend.

“So, if a regular Jackson douchebag came right now, and called Allison a fucking doll you wouldn't say a word.”

“He said WHAT ????”

'Sure Stiles, way to go. Tell the lady psycho how unrespectful the guy was'. 

“I would probably had hit him.”

“In the balls, repeatedly” added Allison. 

Stiles waited a bit, to make his point.

“But it's different.” commented Scott.

“How so ?” asked Stiles curious to know how the wolf would argue.

Spoilers, it didn't end well for Scott.

~

“Where did you get that?”

Stiles sighed and watched Lydia lay her tray on his table. Well… their table now.

“I fought someone. He though that women were meant to be overpowered by man. I disagreed.”

“I hope you eviscerated him”.

They shared a wicked smile. Lydia ate a chip in his plate and looked at him with a touch of amusement.

“I had the most interesting chat with Allison this morning.”

“If it's about Scott's dick, I don't want to know, again. Most awkward discussion of. my. Life.”

“Whatever you said seems to have had a good impact though.” She stole another chip and added “For the record, he won't make her cry again.”

“Is it a warning or a threat ?” 

She didn't deign to answer. 

“You know what it mean don't you ?” she told him instead.

“When I dreamed about us talking, it was never about my brother's genital you know?”

“And yet, here we are. So ? Your point?”

“Do I want to know why you want to know ?”

Sometimes being friend with your long planned true love was worst than anything.

“I don't know, it sounds fun. I want to know if Jackson can do it too.”

“OMG!! Stop talking !”

“Then start, I don't have all day!”

“It's a mating thing. He though about how it was the only woman he wanted to spend his life with, the mother of his children.”

“He told you that? I though you boys were more prudish about sex.”

“Worst, I send him to Derek.”

“You have the best ideas sometimes.”

~

“When did you get that ?”

“Why is everyone asking me that? I fight, the other guy is worst, end of story.” 

Derek stepped in the room and sat on the bed, silent. He rubbed his hands against the sheet how so discretely. Well subtlety was never his strong suit. 

“What was it about?” he asked.

Stiles sighted and gave up his homework.

“Something disrespectful about a girl. I made sure he would not do it again.”

“Seems more than that.” noticed the wolf.

“I probably hit Scott too.”

Derek raised his eyebrows.

“What? He pissed me off !” defended the teenager.

“You are not usually a violent person.”

“He punched me first, that was self defense. And Scott deserved it.”

“You can't change opinion with your fists.”

“You sound like my dad.”

Derek shrugged. He probably took it as a compliment. 

"It's just, I don't understand people. I hear that kind of crap every day like it's a joke. Men and women are equally awesome. Just because society is bombarding us with unrealistic expectation doesn't mean you have to be a jackass when someone doesn't meet the stereotypes.”

“You seem to have think it through.”

“I'm a huge feminist, okay? My dad is a huge feminist and I hate assholes.”

“I know”

“You know nothing Jon Snow.”

Derek winced and Stiles laughed for the first time today.

“Come on, it was easy! You even look like him when you scowl!”

The wolf did exactly that, and the boy couldn't help but laugh more.

“Can we move on ?”

“Sure thing Sourwolf.”

Derek fidgeted on the bed, looking ambarassed. 

“I had a talk with Scott, thanks for that by the way.”

“Anytime. How did it went ?”

Derek frowned and answered it was non of his business, which secretly pleased Stiles. He really didn't want to talk about his best friend sex life with his current … well with Derek. 

“Why do you want to talk about then ?”

“It appear to me I have neglect some subject with Scott.”

“You think?”

“I want to know what you told him exactly, some of the question he asked were weirdly specific for his level of information. I want to know what else he might have misunderstood.

“You want to call bullshit on my notes.”

“Your resources are not the most reliable. We made sure of it.”

“Wait, what? Did you falsified the internet to be kept under the hunter's radar?”

“It was not my idea but essentially yes.”

“Awesome !!!”

He ransack his drawer and found a memory stick Batman-shapped.

“I suppose you want the whole thing.”

He waited for Derek to nod his head and copied different files on it.

Most of them had weird name, some of historical figures, some of video games. He had learned early that his dad was not above using his computer for a quick inspection. It was random and obviously designed to moderate his internet history. Too bad Stiles knew exactly how to erase it from his cellphone. Thank you Danny !

Anyway back to the main course… 

“What happened to the 'stay away of werewolf' policy?” 

“It seems you can't keep your nose out. Besides Scott only listen if you tell him. It seems a logical move”. Derek didn't seemed bothered by it, he even looked relaxed, like it was the natural way. A bit disconcerting considering he had been anti-Stiles so strongly.

“Did you just admit I was allowed to involve myself in your stuff?”

“I was unaware you waited for my permission.”

Stiles smiled like a lunatic.

“I didn't. I'm just surprise you are giving it to me anyway. Are you alright? Are you sick ? Can you be sick ? OMG Are you hallucinating ? Am I? ”

“Don't push it.”

Stiles giggled and sat on his bed, holding the flashdrive. It was a good way to finish his day.

Derek took it and they stayed silent and close to each other. It was… nice. In more than one way.

“People are used to disregard what they don't understand” said Derek suddenly. “By my experience, getting violent make them more stubborn about their belief.”

“It's rich coming from you” commented Stiles. “What are you suggesting then ?”

“A different approach maybe ?”

~

People were staring at him. A lot. He was cold, he was wary and he was loosing his balance (how could any girl walk with THAT !! He could barely stand in sneakers, heals were a torture he decided).

Some students laughed, some were angry (but why ? THAT was a mystery). He didn't care. This was so much worth it.

It took three times longer to arrive in the lobby and in front of the student board. He pick a paper in his bag and stapled it on the board. It was pink and red and purple and it was perfect. 

Someone read it behind him : “Walk a week in her shoes (literally), a week to fight against chauvinism”.

“Stiles ?” exclaimed a voice on his left. “What the fuck ?”

“Hey Scotty ! What's up ?”

“You are wearing a dress ! And make up and … is that heels ???”

“Your observation skills are the best buddy” scoffed Stiles.

“Do you want to get yourself killed ? Or worse ?”

“Don't make that face, I got one for you too” answered the boy with a wicked smile.

He heard the commotion before seeing it.

“OMG Stilinski ! Can you be less a man ? Or don't you have enough dicks in your life ? “

With the most fake smile ever Stiles turn over and answered.

“Thank you Fraser for being the perfect example of what I'm fighting against ! This is called harassment and it's a felony. In addition, it's simplistic to think I'm less of who I am because I choose to wear a dress. My gender is not my clothes. Neither it is the amount of testosterone I spread with unnecessary mean comment. 

“Whatever, freak”

“Come on, this is your chance to be a decent human being !”

The boy walked away muttering. And more people looked at him. Great. He turned around and faced his friends, looking from a wide range to horrified to annoyed.

“This dress is howeful” was the first comment.

“Thank you for your input Lydia.”

“It doesn't suit you” she added “ the color doesn't make you any favor and the size is, at least, twice shorter than it should for your shoulders.”

“Sorry I didn't call a fashion counselor before I dressed this morning. This was the only dress available.”

Scott's face morph awkwardly, and became sorry instead of shocked. He had probably guessed that it was one of his last item from his mother. It was almost amusing to see, if he hadn't been assaulted by Lydia.

“Come with me” she said “ I'm gonna make you look presentable for today, for future reference, this is not how you apply eyeliner. And tonight you WILL cme with me for some shopping.”

~

“Have you seen the new girl?”

“Who?”

“Blue dress, black heels, brown short hair ?”

“Dude, it's Stilinski. He is doing some feminism shit for the week. 

“What?”

“I saw him distribute men sized heels in the yard.”

“Doesn't he have a pride ?”

“Don't let him hear that kind of crap, he bothered Vince half an hour about how we judge masculine trait over feminin is integrated chauvinism.”

“Well, he does have a point...”

“What did you say ?”

“Well he seemed pretty busy being cornered by three or four guys of the swimming team. I though they were flirting with her, I mean him. But well…”

“Who cares? “

“The guy asked for trouble.”

~

“Shit, why do you wear skirt so short with hells so high?”

“Stop complaining, you asked for my help remember?”

Stiles scowled.

“No I didn't, You were affront by my amazing sense of fashion and decide I need your help.”

She stroke her hair with an air of denial.

“How is your little plan going?”

“So far, I have been insulted by boys and girls indifferently, cornered and harassed by all the sports teams, one creeps try to take my picture and I didn't sell a shoe. What about you ?

“Your little poster has been broadcast in every corner of the school. I asked for a favor or two and you are gonna be on the local news, two websites and the school paper.”

Stiles stared at her, amazed and a bit afraid.

“You said you wanted advertising.”

“Well yes! But wow Lydia”

“By the way, be at your stand for lunch. You will have some customers”.

“You walking in this ground is a gift.”

“I know”

~

“Three other Captains are wearing them” whispered someone. “And today he is waring one with sparkles. SPARKELS !”

“It's so humiliating” said another. “He even convinced some of the photograph club.” 

“You mean, they wear girls shoes now ?” asked a third.

“This is crazy.”

“I saw Danny with a pair.”

“Come on, I'm pretty sure he is wearing one of his own.”

“Don't you dare critic Danny.”

“Danny is perfect.”

“Danny is a bunch of sunshine and manliness.”  
~

“It's almost comfortable after a while. And the dress is kind of pretty.”

He wore a red one today, almost as dark as wine but with nice brown ribbons. Not too tight, with just enough space to make it look fashionable.

“I certainly hope so,” said Lydia without looking out of her book, “ Allison and I took two hours to find it.”

He was not exactly vain, but it kind of put him off how he could find himself cute like this.

“Have you seen Isaac and Boyd ?” asked the strawberry blond. “ They bought three pairs each.”

“Erica took one of Derek's size” answered Stiles distracted.

He ignored the surprise look her friend gave him.

~

It was the middle of lunch when he saw him.

“OMG COACH !!! ARE YOU WEARING PINK HEELS ????”

“SHUT UP BILINSKI ! WOMEN DESERVE RESPECT !”

“This is awkward.”

~

“Dude, my dad asked this morning if I was gay or something… Weirdest talk ever.”

“You wear them at home ?”

“Don't you dare judge me, it's super hard to take it off once you get in.”

“Yeah sure.”

“That's it, I'm buying you a pair. We'll see if you laugh that much.”

~

Then it was the chairman of the student school board.

“Stiles, have you seen the week agenda?”

“Is it still the pamphlet about me being Satan again?” he sight.

“Three club, including the swimming team, are organizing lectures about chauvinism.”

He was mildly impressed and motivated to do more. 

Scott was not exactly agreeing with him.

“Half the school is wearing your shoes, I have never seen so many hairy legs in my life cause dudes are wearing skirts, what more could you want ?”

“Parent's who are not protesting in front of the school for, and I quote, 'amoral and unnatural behavior'. People to stop sending me and my dad anonymous letter about how I was educated. Jackass to stop harassing me and every other heels wearer. Rude inscriptions on walls about how I suck for free with my personal number below to stop appearing.” he listed.

Scott facepalmed, but he was clearly anxious about something. 

“Besides,” added Stiles, “ someone tried to touch my very private butt thins morning. I almost broke his arm.”

Now, his best friend looked horrified.

“What ? He told me I was asking for it.”

~

The problem with being a smart ass though was that most of his class were without his werewolf friends.

And unhappily he had to meet some assholes on the way.

“Hey Stilinski, are you hungry for my cock today ? Sure you're gonna like it. Gonna fill you well after McCall.”

“Gross Dude ! Besides, I wouldn't go near your cock even if it was the last on earth, you don't even shower after cross country !”

~

“Hey boy, want a true man in your life ?”

“Not with your definition of it thanks.”

~

“Stilinski, are you a queer or what ?”

“If I told you I like people not gender, how fucked up would be your brain ?”

~

“Hey Stilinski, you pretty !”

“First of all it's you ARE pretty. Second of all shut your mouth.”

~

“Hey Stilinski!”

“One more word and I'm pressing charge for harassment!”

~

“I don't get it.”

Dinner was warm and in front of him but he was not hungry. He was just tired and so, so disappointed in the human race. 

His dad was here, waiting for him to elaborate.

“It's like they don't realize it hurts. Not just the words, but the look, the whispers. I mean… can you imagine ? I'm not even crossdressing for real!” 

He waited, for the usual piece of wisdom his dad had. But there was none. Everything was said. People didn't like what was different. Sometimes the pear pressure was stronger than personal opinion. They needed time to adapt.

It was depressing.

“Stiles, please be careful now.”

One more day.

But it didn't feel like a victory.

~

“I don't like it.”

“I know, make up is a bitch to take off.”

He was in his bathroom, still in his dress. He was sore and tired and didn't want to have the unavoidable talk about his safety. He had it twice with Lydia and Scott already.

“I was referring to what happened today at school.”

He knew. Of course Derek fucking knew. 

“This guy frightened you.”

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed. There was nothing more to add.

“You are not easily frightened” add the wolf.

“I'm just tired” Stiles said.

Suddenly he was against the wall. 

“Don't underestimate your safety.”

“I can handle myself” he answered starting to be more pissed off by the second. “I've seen far worse, including from you.”

He stared at the wolf pointedly and was not very surprised when his feet touched the ground. He may be skinny but he had wit to compensate.

“Just… be careful.”

It was almost a whisper, not loud enough to be heard by anyone else. 

It was scarily intimate.

“Yeah, sure.

~

He won a black eye the very next day.

~

“I don't want my son expelled for this little shit !”

Everything was humming. Like the room was full of bees. He didn't really care what was going on. He wasn't the one in charge here.

“He is the one who should be expelled ! Being such a tease with his colleagues, in an academic structure !”

It was weird though that his father hadn't said a word yet.

“This is… prostitution !”

There was a shocked silence from the teachers and Stiles saw his dad take a long breath. 

“One more word and I arrest you for slander.” he said gritting his teeth.

It was a relief he was not expected to talk.

“How dare you ?”

It was a relief the week was ending.

“Trust me, we have more than enough witnesses to be sure that your violent and homophobic son goes to jail. Moderate your speech or I will press charges.”

Derek was gonna be pissed.

~

Actually, he didn't look pissed off.

“How are you?”

Which was weird.

“Sore”

“I told you to be careful.”

“I kept a low profile all day long !” Stiles answered with his best indignant voice.

“By wearing, a shirt saying 'YOU CAN'T GET ME DOWN, LOOSERS' ?”

It was a bit hard to know if he was angry or resigned.

“That was Lydia's idea.”

“Lie”

Which was weirder.

“At least I didn't wear it in front of a werewolf.” 

Which was a shame, really. A fantastic opportunity, lost.

Derek frowned like he could read what was in his mind.

“Don't you dare.”

They stayed quiet for a time.

“Thank you, for helping me.”

“Don't mention it.”

~

Friday was always a busy day during lunch. People were talking about their plan for the week end mostly. Except for the board students, suspiciously walking toward Stiles. 

“Can we talk with you for a sec’?” one of them asked nicely.

The sheriff’s kid nodded and followed them, they were making a lot of effort to appear non-threatening and Stiles didn’t had the energy to tell them that however nice looking you were it was hard not to feel threatened when surrounded by nine older students. Well… he could give them A for effort though.

“You put yourself at risk with this… campaign.”

Now he was suspicious and out of earshot. It was stupid and Glorious Fuck didn’t Derek ask him to be careful ? Just because it was the last day and he had already make one asshole expelled didn’t mean he could entirely relax.

“So what ?”

They must have noticed how defensive is voice was. 

“Next time, ask for a little help. We don’t want you drowning into your own blood under our watch” answered one of them, clearly pissed by his attitude. He was going to be disappointed because Stiles had plenty of attitude.

Before he could add oil to the fire, one of the –few- girl interrupt him.

“We talked with the chairman, he agreed to make it an annual event.”

That was… unexpected and awesome!!

“That’s great” he said, lacking any kind of sarcasm. Which would explain the dubious look he received. 

“Just… be careful for a while” started another one. “There was a lot of tension and you were lucky that He was alone.”

Stiles could have answered that he ran with werewolf often enough to know he was not in real danger… just on edge and tired. 

Jesus he was tired.

“Thank’s” he said instead.

~

“I’m almost sad to throw them away.”

“Then keep them.”

Stiles jumped and turned around. Derek was sitting on his windowsill. 

“Your father is home” he said like an afterthought. He looked tired, probably just as tired as the teenager felt. He longed for his bed.

“You shouldn’t have done it on your own.”

Stiles closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to talk about that now. But Derek’s voice was soft and almost fragile. 

“I had Scott” he tried stubbornly. ”And Lydia -60% evil Lydia- I was okay.”

“Not okay enough.”

It was endless, this discussion. 

“I’m not helpless.”

“YES YOU ARE”

Stiles stared at his intruder, shocked and hurt. His throat couldn’t make another sound. Unfortunately Derek’s didn’t had the same issue.

“You always do that, you always act like you are expandable. You are just human, you can’t fight everything!”

Stiles laughed and even the Yeti in his cold cavern knew it was not a happy sound.

“So what ? I should stay nicely put ? Waiting for my life to be spent ?”

Derek knew his argument was weak, otherwise he would have never dare say what he said after that.

“If you had loose everything you love you would be a little more protective of what you still have”

The room became suddenly very cold and very silent.

~

Dinner was not a funny affair this night.

“Sooooo, you and Derek had a fight ?”

Stiles’s hand whipped against the table and he watched his dad dumbfound. 

“How could you possibly know that ?”

“You remember I’m a cop do you ? I can put two and two together.”

The adult sound freakishly calm about it.

“He is not my secret boyfriend” blurted his son anxious about how it looked. 

If there was a thing he want less than the apocalypse it was his dad fighting him about Derek right now.

“Well, he is your secret something” 

His answer wasn’t without humor. That was kind of a good sign.

Stuck between telling his dad the truth and making his assumptions worse he waited for the next sentence. 

“Want to hear what I think?”

“Shoot.”

“You and Scott did a really stupid thing, and I know it’s not drugs” he add before Stiles could interrupt him. “Melissa show me the test.” 

“How did you “

“I know it involve Derek one way or the other. You possibly kept seeing each other about it, because when you bite into a mystery you just can’t let it go”

“Whose fault is that ?”

“And now… the poor guy is all flustered because he doesn’t understand what it means to be around you so he is passively aggressively trying to protect you. Which you fight mightily. So ? How Am I doing ?”

“Freakishly accurate.”

The sheriff let a smile smooth his face. 

“Except there is nothing passive aggressive about the guy.”

His smile turned into a wince. He probably didn’t need to know that. Oops.

“You seem okay with that” said Stiles cautiously. “I mean, I had prepared a speech about it, how nice he was inside and even if he looked burly he was really a kitten. There were spreadsheets and diagrams.”

“I know you.”

“So what, suddenly I am full of wisdom?”

“Aren’t you the one who said you are always right? You certainly said so the last time you throw away the perfectly healthy steak I bought.”

Oooh that was sneaky. His dad was really good at this parenting thing. He knew that Stiles was – at his core - fighting against rules that had no foundation. So instead of imposing them he had layers upon layers of expectations, using Stiles caring nature against him. Guilt driven. Gave him the responsibility of doing the right thing, to be a good judge of personality. 

“I’m not hungry anymore.”

“You can’t control my dangerous job full of bullet threats so you fell back on the next statistically cause of death in my condition: heart problem. Don’t think I don’t know about the insurance booklet you buy every year.”

“What’s your point?”

“Have you considered it’s the same for him ?”

That was the wrong thing to say.

“I am not imposing on you, he is !”

Shouting was hard with a headache but it was more enjoyable than shouting against one of his most beloved, the last of his family.

“Not everything is about control Stiles, but sometimes, it is.”

“You don’t make any sense.”

“Sleep on it then.”


End file.
